


Drowned in your eyes

by Pinksmashmint



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksmashmint/pseuds/Pinksmashmint
Summary: The class is going on a school trip.Izaya and Shizou still hate each other, But eventually they both have no one to sit with in the bus and no one for in the boat.What will happen?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The not educational school trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shizaya fanfic i hope you enjoy!

"Fuck off!" Shizou yelled at Shinra because he wanted to sit next to Shizou.   
"Relax! you're always so so tight. Let me help you~" Izaya wanted to jump on Shizou and massage his back but their teacher had a complete other idea.  
"Izaya! Get off Shizou!" The teacher yelled. Everyone's eyes were focused on Izaya now. "No, I will net get off on Shizou, thats disgusting." Izaya made the class laugh and whisper. He walked back to his seat.  
"Fuck you." Shizou whispered at him.  
"Well go ahead, I won't mind." Izaya's lips curled up in a wide grin.  
"I'll destroy you!"   
"Wow wow wow. stop it right there. I cant follow you. Destroy me because you will hit me in the face or destroy me because you want to fuck me that hard, I hope the second one!" The smirk grew wider. But shizou frowning got worse.  
"..." Shizou stayed silent out of anger.  
"Chill im just messing with ya!"  
"Why do you make so many sexual jokes?" Erika joined their conversation.  
"Don't get me wrong I think its kinda cute, But why with shizou.. Unless you want to fuck him!" Erika's eyes were full of life and joy.   
"Well...No." Izaya smirked again.  
"Why the jokes then?"  
"Its just like I wouldn't mind getting fucked by him, b-but still you know its Shizou."  
"Kids!" The voice was loud and rough. "We are going on a school trip as you already knew. Thats why you all brought extra clothes and a toothbrush and whatever you need.Choose one classmate, you will be with this kid the whole day so choose wisely!" The voice came from the teacher.  
"Well Erika?" Izaya asked.  
"No. Im going with Walker." She whispered back.  
"Dakota?"  
"No"  
"Shinra bro, come with me."  
"No sorry dude, Im going with Celty."  
"tsk, Shiz-" Izaya got cut off  
"Izaya I swear to god. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His teacher yelled.  
"Not my fault! My friends are leaving me behind!" Izaya whined and sat back in his chair.  
"Whatever." The teacher talked some more. It was boring and not that interesting. "Dismissed! well not dismissed, whatever see ya at the bus!"  
"Shizu chan!" Izaya jumped in front of the blonde. "All my friends are mean and don't want to hang out with me. And you and I both need a duo. Wauw maybe its ment to be.. Lets go together shall we!" Izaya already walked away but got stopped by a soft but big hand.  
"hm?" Izaya asked.  
"No."  
"No? no what?" Izaya turned his head like a lil dog.  
"Im not going with you, flea." Shizou's voice was low of pitch.  
"don't call me that."  
"then dont call me shizu chan."  
"Hm fair enough.. Come on, just go with me in the bus!" Izaya whined.  
"Beg."  
"excuse me?"  
"Beg for it. If you want it so bad, beg!" Shizou smirked and looked down and up again and his smirk grew wider.  
"What- Pff alright." Izaya prepared himself to sit on his knees. He putted his head down and putted his hands together. "Almighty fucking Shizou, Please sit next to me in the bus!"  
"Hmm let me think..No." Shizou walked away to Tom.  
"Tom c'mon lets go to the bus."   
"O im actually going with Vorona."  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SIRIUS?!" He yelled but kept it together by taking a deep breath. "Are you kidding me," Shizou wasn't waiting for a answer, he walked to Izaya. "Guess you win.."  
"Sweet!" Izaya took Shizou's hand.  
"Dont touch me!" Shizou's almond eyes narrowed.   
"Last night you wanted me to touch you!" Izaya yelled hard, He wanted everyone to hear it. Just to make Shizou blush and making him feel ashamed, pretty mean.  
"Fuck you!"  
"You better! Lets go!" Izaya threw Shizou in the bus and followed.

"Damn you okay?" Izaya asked because he looked like a sick fuck.  
"Yes well no. I just hate busses, they make me fucking nauseous." Shizou said pretty vulnerable.  
"Well poor thing! Wait I will keep your mind off bus nauseous thingy." Izaya smiled. He moved his body very close to Shizou. "Sorry im cold."  
Shizou got a shiver immediately after the smaller guy touched him.  
"Where are we going actually?" Izaya asked Shinra who sat behind him.  
Celty and Shinra both sighed.  
"We are going on a big boat for one day."   
"So we aren't going to learn shit?"  
"Uh yeah? It's a school trip not a educational trip."  
"Oh yeah thanks ok bye."  
"I love boats, the water makes me comfortable you know! You're on a boat in the middle of a ocean. The ocean is so deep nog normal. And if we sink, damn that would suck. I dont want to drown. Your throat filling with water, yikes!" Izaya didn't ment to talk so much but he promised to get Shizou's mind of the buss so.  
"Can you stop, please."  
"Whyyyy~"  
"I fucking hate boats and I hate to drown and I hate to sink."  
"Then dont. lets not drown then. But my god you have a lot of fears."   
"Being nauseous isnt a fear, you dumb fuck and besides these are my only 'fears!' so shut up." Shizou said offended and grinned after it.  
"Hm oke."   
"Alright class! We're here. please wait in a line outside of the bus." The tacher announced and walked out of the bus.  
The students followed and did what their teacher said.  
"Thanks for driving sir!" Izaya smiled and bowed. "You got a nice hat there!"   
"Thankyou kind sir." The old driver said. Shizou smiled and bowed too.  
"Such good manners." the teacher sighed sarcastically but smiling.  
"Do you see that ship?" The teacher pointed at a beautiful and huge ship? "We are going to make a roadtrip, kinda." it was still early in the morning, 10:41 to be exactly.  
Izaya yawned.  
"Before we go," The teacher began. "We're notthe only ones on the ship, there are a lot of people oke?" The teacher took his bags and walked away and yelled:  
"Take your bags and lets go." 

The class walked towards the ship.

Shizou walked towards the room that was written on a little key: 073  
"Damn were just above the water." Izaya said and followed Shizou.  
"W-what do you mean."  
"look." Izaya pointed at a little window. You saw the water patting against the boat, they were just at the surface.  
"Oh." Shizou was shaking.  
"Hey. its okay! Just stay with me okay?" Izay said sweet, he never was this sweet. especially not to Shizou  
Shizou opened their dorm.  
"its huge." Shizou said when he saw the room.  
"Thats what she said." Izaya almost died of laughter whike Shizou just sighed.  
Then something in the room got bot their attention

"One bed."


	2. The ravenhaired girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Shizou does not claim the bed and izaya pisses him off and dresses as a lady.. He also makes Shizou fall in love with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodluck!

"One bed."

"Claim the bed!" Izaya spitted and ran to the bed, threw himself on it.  
"You can't just claim whatever you wa-"  
Shizou got cut off by a knock on the door. [We only have one bed!]Celty typed angry.   
"Yes we only got one bed come on Celty we have one bed.. FoR THE TWO OF US AAAAAAA!!" Shinra was more than excited. [Pervert.]  
"Yeah what am i supposed to do about it?" Shizou looked confused and glanced at Shinra who was lost in love.  
[Let me sleep in your bed and you will go with the 3 of you in mine?] Celty suggested, she doesn't got a face but she was totally smirking  
Shinra took her phone, where she was talking with away.  
"come on Celty, i will sleep on the couch im sorry." He closed the door and took her hand and walked away.  
"You will sleep on the couch shizu chan!" Izaya almost yelled while he was making himself comfy on the bed.  
"Or perhaps.."  
"What?" Shizou asked  
"The bed is big enough for two.. So if my math is correct we will fit both in the bed.  
"Hmm No." Shizou shaked his head in disagreements. "Why nahh~?" Izaya whined as he crawled to Shizou like a little cat.  
"I dont want to lie down and sleep next to a psychopathic sadistic flea!"   
"Auch. Im not a psychopath.. Sociopath is a better fit. What, are you scared that I will murder you?"  
"Yes."   
"Well i won't." Izaya spoke casually.  
"C'mon just sleep with me in the bed, stop being such a pussy. Take risks." Izaya walked to the door.  
"Im going to explore the boat."   
"Wait. I will join you." Shizou walked towards the brownhaired boy.  
"Wait in the bed or to explore the boat." Izaya's brow went up as the other went down to make a confused but smirking and teasing look.  
"Both."  
"Great lets go!" Izaya yelled taking the other mans wrist and ran.  
"Let go off me!" Shizou almost whined but when Izaya didn't let go he didn't really mind. the thing was that he had a reputation: He hated Izaya. But today it was hard to hate him.  
"Fuck off." Shizou said.  
"U can be nicer you know." Izaya gave a small grin.  
"Its hard to be nice to you."  
"Whats hard?" His lips curled up in a shit-eating grin as he looked up and down to Shizou.  
"W-what do you mean?" Shizou got netvous because he didn't understand the joke. But then it hit him.  
"Yikes izaya."  
"Hehehe"   
"Stop the flirting and look at me!" A joyful voice came from behind them.   
It was Erika she wore a cute black dress like always but she got a new necklace.  
"Wauw that looks gorgeous." Izaya said magnificent.  
"Are you going to explore the deck." Erika wondered as she saw Izaya's hand touching Shizou's.  
"Ohh i see.." Erika started.  
"You're on date With shizou?" Her eyes widened full of love.  
"Yes we are." Izaya smiled.  
"No we aren't" Shizou looked angry.  
"Whatever lets go." Izaya took Shizou's hand again and walked away.  
"Here we are!"   
"Nice." Shizou said. He was scared but he couldn't show Izaya. Izaya would make fun of it and mock him and he didn't want to be vulnerable and weak to him.  
"Did you see the Titanic?" Izaya leaned in like he was going to kiss Shizou.  
"Yes i did."   
"Cool cool. Want to do the kissing scene with me?"   
"No thats disgusting." Shizou looked away like he was going to throw up.  
"Please, my lips are softer than soft!"  
"Fuck off flea," Shizou leaned in close vut not in a romantic way, his eyes were sharp and his lips were curled up in a smirk but he still looked sexy as hell but kinda creepy too. "Your lips are probably crappy as hell so fuck off and dont be so clingy its not like we're friends Not even fucking close to anything of that so just Fuck the fuck off!" Shizou turned away.  
"Well maybe you should just try my lips out." Izaya was now te one who leaned in, with the widest grin on his face.  
"How?"  
"Kiss me."  
Shizou tried to smack Izaya but izaya already walked away.  
"To slow, i suspected something faster of the Monster of Ikebukuro."  
Izaya said jumping away like a lil bunny.

"What were you doing with izaya? You guys hate each other dont you, is he playing with you? Dotachin joined the taller blonde.  
"Tch, i need to fucking share a bed with him, Gah!" The blonde sighed and gave dotachin a friendly look without smiling before he walked away.

"Aa shizou!" Tom said walking over to Shizou.   
"Traitor.." Shizou murmured.  
"Pff what did i do?"  
"Hm going with vorona maybe, I NEED TO SLEEP WITH THE FLEA!" Shizou got far to angry but he didn't care anymore.  
"Im gonna go bye tom its not your fault im just very frustrated." Shizou's hands turned into atrong fists as he puts his hands back in his pockets and walked off the deck again.

Shizou looked around him as he searched for the dining hall.  
"Hello young man!" A old cute lady said.  
"Humpfg.." Shizou sighed, but a big smile came on his face when he saw the old lady.  
"Sorry to disturb you but a raven haired girl looks for you." The lady said and walked away to other old ladies. Probably a old people club or something.  
"..A raven haired girl hah..?" Shizou murmured to himself while walking towards Celty.  
"Oi, im tired.. If i have to i will sleep outside.." Shizou puts his gead on Celty's shoulder as a sign 'im done.'  
[Whats wrong, did someone hurt you?!] Celty typed fast and looked concerned, well probably she doesn't have a face of course.  
"I..Need..To..Sleep..With..The..Flea.." Shizou spits it out.  
"And theres a fucking girl searching for me, raven haired or something."  
[Izaya? You need to sleep with izaya?]  
Shizou nods and closed his eyes.  
"Im so dead.. Well see you later im going to search for that dumb girl."

Shizou walked away to rest a little bit.  
"DoEsN'T ShE LoOk GrEaT aNd SeXy!" Walkers voicecracked voice came from behind Shizou.  
Shizou couldn't believe his eyes.  
Shinra and Izaya dressed as woman's.  
It was weird because they both looked gorgeous.  
'This is probably the girl, Fuck izaya is the raven haired girl.' Shizou thought  
Shinra wore a cute blue mini skirt with a sexy white top, With blue eyeshadow and mascara. He also wore 2 mini ponytails and some lipgloss on his dry but full lips.  
And Izaya.. He wore a brown earth colored dress, Looked vintage and old but classy and sassy. very sexy. No make up on his face because im not going to lie but his face is already feminine so.. He wore a brown wig he looked stunning.  
"Wooow.." Shizou whispered.  
"Do you want to kiss me now?!" Izaya threw himself on Shizou who freaked out a little.  
'Please go off me please go off me pleasegooffme!' Shizou tought who didn't realky knew what to do with a small boy's body in his arms.  
Shinra ran to Celty on his high heels.  
"Oh Celty!" He said and went right for a kiss on her neck and gave her a hug.  
[You look stunning!]   
"Hehehe thats my Celty.." He hugged her even tighter now  
"Hm are you complementing me or what?!" Izaya teased and winked.  
"No because i hate you and you hate me." Shizou hid his Red cheeks from blushing and casually dropped Izaya.  
"So SO mean!" Izaya whined and puts himself on his feet again.  
"Lets change!" Shinra said.  
"Oui we should." Izaya followed the other Woman-Dressed-Male.

*in Shizou and Izaya's room*

"Hey.. What shall we eat tonight, I was thinking maybe we could go eat with Celty, Shinra, Erika and Walker?" Izaya purred and settled himself in the taller blondes lap.  
"Get off Izaya."  
Izaya climbed further on the boys lap and pulls his slender legs around the muscular waist of Shizou. He throws his arms around Shizou nevk ad he breaths loudly in the blondes ear.  
For a second, Shizou forgets al his hate and disgust for Izaya. He wanted to do something with the smaller boy but then it hits him.  
Fuck i hate Izaya, i fucking hate him. Why dont i just hit him why dont i push him away why is my face on fire why does my heart beat sou loudly  
why  
why  
why  
No dang it  
Is this love  
NO FUCK NO  
probably not..  
it cant be, or can it  
pff dont be stupid of course not  
...

"..So.." Izaya almost moans in Shizou's ear. "What shall.. We.Eat.  
Shizou touched the raven's face.  
His finger tracing and outlining his jawline, while his eyes deeply stared into Izaya's  
'Fuck what am i doing.'  
"I said get off! im hungry whatever you just said lets do that.."  
"Yayy okay." Izaya said while climbing out of the lap of Shizou.

"Dress cute by the way, the people inside are very.. classy!" Izaya winked as he walked into the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> This chapter was like really really short, The next ons will upload soon and it will be much longer.  
> My english isn’t that good im sorry my native language is dutch but im trying my best so sorry if some words or grammar is very wrong!  
> :(


End file.
